We Met, Then We Parted
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Aku bahagia. Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku bahagia. dedicated to Namira Nafis


Pertemuan mereka terjadi pada hari itu, di tempat bernama Perpustakaan; bersamaan dengan perpisahan mereka. Ia masih muda. Wajahnya tidak seberkerut-kerut sekarang. Satu-satunya kerutan yang muncul adalah pada sela-sela kedua alis, menunjukkan ketidakmampuan merekognisi wanita itu.

Tapi itu _dulu_. Maksudnya—beberapa rotasi waktu sebelum ini.

Mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya, berabad-abad kemudian, dengan situasi yang sedikit… apa kata yang tepat? Ah, _déjà vu. _

Mungkin dia perlu berterimakasih pada Nardole, lelaki asing yang meminta bantuannya.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?"

Lucu. Beberapa lintasan waktu yang lalu, ia—versi mudanya—menanyakan hal yang sama. Dengan kerut-kerut yang kurang-lebih serupa dengan dirinya kala itu. Bagai karma, pertanyaan itu memantul kembali padanya.

Kemudian, waktu berlalu begitu cepat—dan betapa ia membenci diri sendiri sebab ia tahu lebih dari siapapun, tentang kapan, di mana, dan bagaimana mereka akan berpisah. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri sebab dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali _menunggu._

Seraya, berulang kali, dari tahun ke tahun, melarikan diri dari takdir yang tidak kunjung lelah mengejar.

Dia membenci nyanyian, sebab alunan itu mengingatkannya pada takdir.

Dia menolak Dalirium, sebab tempat itu identik dengan perpisahan.

Natal adalah hari raya tabu di kamusnya, karena salju itu, juga segala kerlap-kerlipnya akan menuntunnya segera pada akhir cerita.

Tapi ketika mereka berjumpa kembali, pada hari itu… Doctor diempas oleh kenyataan.

_Ia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. _

* * *

**We Met, Then We Parted**

Doctor Who © Sydney Newman  
Story © Aya Kaizumi  
Dedicated to **Namira Nafis**

I take no commercial profits from this fiction.

* * *

Kadang, cuplikan-cuplikan dialog bermunculan di ingatannya. Kadang-kadang diikuti oleh fragmen adegan—samar, namun rekognitif.

_"Waktu bisa ditulis ulang—"_

_"—tapi _tidak _dengan waktu yang itu. Jangan berani-beraninya!"_

Ada cubitan pedih di dada. Ia mengenali masa itu. Ia tahu suara itu. Ia telah menjalani dunia pararel, dan—ingin rasanya diri ini merutuki jagad raya yang begitu tega membuatnya sakit hati dua kali.

Atau membenci diri sendiri sebab ia tahu; tapi juga tidak berdaya di saat bersamaan.

Otaknya tidak pernah bisa berhenti pada masa itu—masa kini—ketika perpisahan mereka mulai dihitung dalam perputaran waktu mundur.

Mereka ada di Darilium. Di dalam restoran terbaik di galaksi, dengan jendela menghadap menara bernyanyi. Hal-hal yang selama ini ia hindari kini tersaji di depan mata, seolah siap melahap River—River-_nya_—pergi dengan segala keindahan yang ada.

Pada saat-saat itulah, konflik mendera batin.

_Dia harus pergi._

Tidak bisakah aku menahannya—untuk sekali ini saja—supaya dia tidak perlu lagi menghilang dariku?

_Tidak. _

Kenapa?

_Karena kau yang paling tahu, kan? Kalau dia pergi, maka kau akan mati. Kaulah yang akan menghilang kemudian. _

Aku… aku tidak rela.

_Aku juga. Tapi ini adalah bagian dari rotasi masa. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikorbankan. _

Tapi _bukan _dia. Harusnya bukan dia.

_Prosedurnya memang harus begitu. Kau lebih tahu dari siapapun. _

Menara di depan mata mulai mengabur. Bola matanya memanas, dan—sial, apakah ia mengucurkan air mata? Ia benar-benar tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Logika sadar dan paham, tapi hati tidak rela. Kalau River mati, batinnya pedih, lantas bagaimana—

_River tidak akan mati. Dia akan berevolusi. Sama seperti dirimu. Sekarang berhenti meratapi diri dan hadapi kenyataan_!

Punggungnya menegak. Angin berembus semakin kencang, dan panas itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Diam-diam ia memalingkan wajah. Menolak menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya pada River—

—yang, sayangnya, adalah upaya gagal.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak," kata Doctor cepat. "Ini efek angin."

River tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya. "Tidak mungkin itu _hanya _efek angin."

"Benarkah?" ia mengerjap. Berharap air mata itu sudah lenyap dengan sendirinya. "Anginnya mengalir dari sistem gua ini, dan berembus lewat lapisan kristal ini—"

"Doctor."

Ia bungkam. Dibiarkannya mata River menelusuri wajahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Ludah panas diteguk. "Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau sendiri," ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa _kau _merasa sedih?"

Kini ganti River yang bungkam. Menuntun keduanya kepada pembicaraan beberapa saat yang lalu.

_"Buku apa itu?"_

_"Oh, ini buku harianku. Seseorang butuh bacaan sensasional ketika menjelajah ruang angkasa, kan?"_

_"…apa isinya sedih?"_

_"Kenapa pula sebuah buku harian harus berkonten sedih?"_

_"Tidak. Tidak harus." Jeda. "Hanya saja—kau terlihat… sedih."_

_Mendadak rasa pahit menjalar di lidah, dan membakar bola matanya._

_"Buku ini nyaris penuh."_

_"…jadi?"_

_"Orang yang memberiku buku ini… tahu betul berapa banyak halaman yang diperlukan seseorang dalam buku hariannya."_

"Aku sudah bilang," katanya lirih. "Buku harianku nyaris terisi penuh."

Doctor terdiam, menunggu.

"Aku cemas."—_pada apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini. _Jantungnya berdebar keras, meleburkan rasa sakit dan takut menjadi satu entitas emosi.

Dan sepasang iris cokelat itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Tidak usah cemas."

_Kalau kau bilang seperti itu, aku justru makin khawatir, tahu. _River mengangguk—sekalipun ia sangsi lelaki itu dapat menangkap anggukannya—dan berkata, "Di dalam sana ada cerita-cerita soal kita."

Dibalas sarkas. "Aku tidak mau memikirkannya."

"Aku membaca cerita-cerita itu."

Tatapan Doctor tidak lagi terarah padanya. "Harusnya jangan."

"Beberapa dari kisah itu menuliskan—" ia memandangi menara itu. Yang begitu indah dengan nyanyiannya—namun tidak lagi menjadi fokus utama. "—malam terakhir kita akan dihabiskan di Darilium, di Menara Menyanyi."

Ia menoleh, namun Doctor bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya.

"Doctor," katanya. "Cerita itu… hanya bohongan, kan?"

Diam. Seolah-olah lelaki itu mengumpulkan begitu banyak kekuatan untuk menyampaikan jawabannya.

"…_spoiler_."

Jawaban itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ekspresi lelaki itu telah mewakili semuanya.

Panas menjalari mata. Lalu meremas dada. River berusaha keras untuk menguasai diri, memaksakan tawa ironi. "Setidaknya aku tahu kenapa kau selalu menunda-nunda untuk pergi ke tempat ini."—_karena kau mengira Dalirium identik dengan kepergianku; atau kematianku, kan? _"Sudah kuduga, karena aku ingat kita pernah—"

"Riv—"

"Ini malam terakhir kita," suara River bergetar. "Kukira kau, seperti biasa, akan menemukan cara untuk menghindari hal ini—"

"_River_."

"—karena kau selalu begitu. Pada detik-detik terakhir, ide luar biasamu akan muncul—" rasa panas itu semakin menjadi. "—dan kau akan menjadi pahlawan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah."

"Tidak semua hal bisa dihindari," putus Doctor. Sinar mata itu putus asa, dan River membenci betapa binar itu menorehkan luka padanya. "Tidak selamanya."

"Tapi kau adalah _kau_," River tidak kunjung menyerah. Dan harusnya Doctor juga tidak, kan? "Kau selalu menemukan jalan keluar bahkan ketika aku menyerah, muncul dengan senyum malasmu, lalu—"

"Lalu waktu akan berakhir." Kalimat itu memfinalisasi ucapan River. "Karena sudah seharusnya begitu."

Ada agoni dalam suara itu, dan River paham. Lelaki itu, sama seperti dirinya, telah berkonflik selama sekian lama. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar, lubang-lubang peluang, dan pada akhirnya takdir selalu menendangnya kembali ke sini. Ke garis yang semestinya.

_Bahkan penguasa waktu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa atas takdir, eh? _

.

.

Semasa hidupnya, Doctor membenci dongeng—yang selalu menyajikan harapan palsu dalam hidup.

"Dongeng-dongeng itu menipu kita," katanya, "Sebab tidak ada yang namanya 'bahagia selama-lamanya'. Itu adalah tipuan—untuk membodohi kita yang takut menghadapi kenyataan."

_Dan kau sendiri adalah salah satunya, _kata hati meledek. _Kau ketakutan, karena itu kau menipu dirimu sendiri. _

Tapi River, berani seperti biasa, menjawab, "'Bahagia selama-lamanya' tidak secara harfiah berarti selamanya."

Mereka tidak bersentuhan. Hanya saling menatap. Dan Doctor merasakan kehangatan memeluk tubuhnya hingga terasa pedih.

"Yang dimaksud di sana hanya waktu. Sesedikit apapun."

Mungkin River hanya ingin membuat dirinya percaya. Atau menutupi sebuah kebohongan dengan sugesti lain. Doctor berharap bisa menghapus air mata itu, mengusapkan jarinya di pipi River—tetapi tangan-tangannya terlalu kaku untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ia memaksakan senyum, menambah kerut-kerut baru pada wajahnya. "Mungkin kau benar."

Sebab ia sendiri butuh percaya, bahwa waktu mereka—yang sekalipun begitu singkat—akan berlangsung bahagia.

Mudah-mudahan takdir sedang berbaik hati.

.

.

_"Bicara soal malam terakhir… berapa lama satu malam di Dalirium?"_

_"Dua puluh empat—"_

_"Jam?"_

_"—tahun."_

_Dan ia tertawa. Atau menahan tangis. Mungkin kedua-duanya._

_"…aku membencimu."_

_Kemudian senyumnya muncul. Tidak agresif, tidak juga mendayu. Hanya senyum canggung, yang berusaha menciptakan kehangatan di antara keduanya. _

_"Wajahmu tidak terlihat begitu."_

"_Setidaknya aku bisa membenci dan menyayangimu di waktu bersamaan selama dua puluh empat tahun ke depan."_

_"Ah, aku merinding mendengarnya." _

_"Wajahmu tidak terlihat begitu."_

.

.

Waktu, lagi-lagi, membodohi mereka.

Dua puluh empat tahun serasa sekejap. Seperti mengerjapkan mata, kau sudah dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa harimu bersama orang tersayang tersisa satu hari lagi.

Secara literal, waktu menyisakan 24 jam—tanpa kompensasi lagi—menjelang perpisahan mereka. Waktu yang kepalang singkat untuk seorang penjelajah waktu sepertinya—atau memang, mereka adalah boneka-boneka bertali dengan waktu sebagai marionetnya. Waktu; dengan jarumnya yang berdetak konstan, seolah menertawakan ketidakabadian mereka.

Selama dua puluh empat tahun pula, Doctor didatangi mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sama, berulang-ulang, dan membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam dalam keadaan terengah-engah.

Dalam mimpi, sosok River ada di depannya. Selalu di depan; dan bukan di sampingnya. Mengenakan pakaian ekspedisinya, wanita itu duduk di atas singgasana, dan lenyap begitu saja sebelum Doctor sempat mencapainya.

Tidak ada kata-kata, tidak ada suara. Hanya putaran adegan tentang figur yang ada—lalu hilang.

Adegan itu muncul berulang kali, dan ada satu malam ketika wajah River menjelma tengkorak—melenyapkan raut sinis nan penuh akal favoritnya.

Dan perasaan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu akan membangunkannya.

Pada malam-malam itulah, Doctor akan meraih tangan River yang masih tertidur, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Setiap pagi, ia memaksakan diri bangun lebih dulu, ketika langit masih gelap—dan udara masih menusuk paru-paru—hanya untuk mengecek eksistensi sang istri di sisinya. Siapa tahu wanita itu mendadak raib; dan ia akan sangat menyesal jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

River tidak tahu soal kehadiran momok itu. Oh, ya, ia tidak perlu tahu. Wanita itu sudah cukup menderita untuk mendengar delusi irasional miliknya.

Tanpa sadar, mimpi buruk itu menuntunnya perlahan-lahan, namun pasti—

—pada hari terakhir yang akan memisahkan mereka.

.

.

River terbangun dengan perasaan berat.

Ia nyaris menyentuh lembar terakhir buku harian—padahal ia berusaha mengecilkan tulisan sedemikian rupa hingga tidak seboros biasa—dan ada perasaan tidak rela bahwa masanya akan berakhir dalam hitungan jam.

Tidakkah cerdas jika mereka memutuskan untuk berkelana kembali, mencari planet baru yang satu jamnya setara satu abad?

Atau mereka bisa kembali ke TARDIS, mengulang semuanya dari awal, dan memperpanjang kebersamaan mereka barang sehari lamanya?

Oh, harusnya ide itu muncul beberapa waktu lalu—atau tidak usah muncul sekalian, sebab River benci menyesali diri seperti ini.

(padahal itulah yang ia lakukan selama dua puluh empat tahun terakhir)

River meletakkan kedua tangan di atas perut, menghela napas panjang, dan menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit—berusaha menebak apa yang sekiranya akan terjadi setelah ini. Menciptakan skenario sendiri tentang kematiannya (apakah menyakitkan, atau terlalu cepat sampai-sampai dunia sudah menggelap sebelum otak mampu memproses).

Ia menggeleng. Berpikir seperti ini di pagi hari jelas-jelas ide buruk.

Realita kembali menyapa ketika suara rendah berbisik di sisinya. "Kukira kau masih tidur."

Kasur empuk memantul selagi River memutar tubuh. Doctor-_nya _ada di sana, berbaring di sisinya, tersenyum lembut. Ada kilat-kilat nakal pada mata itu—kilat yang tidak akan pernah menua dimakan usia—dan River gatal menyurukkan kepalanya pada dada lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, Sayang," katanya. "Tapi aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi."

"Bagaimana rasanya—" jemari Doctor menelusuri pipi River. Menangkap fitur-fitur pada wajah wanita itu, dan mendesah dengan cara yang mampu membuat sang istri bergetar hatinya. "—bangun dengan situasi romantis seperti ini?"

Oh, kalimat itu begitu menggelikan. Tapi laki-laki itu serius, dan River tidak boleh menghancurkan hatinya dengan ledekan sarkastis.

"Kau pasti membaca buku semalaman—soal cara menseduksi perempuan atau semacamnya," gurau River. Ibu jarinya membelai permukaan di bawah mata Doctor. "Lihat, ada kantung hitam di bawah matamu."

Lelaki itu ikut terkekeh. "Anggap saja begitu."

"Kau benar-benar berusaha keras untuk ini."

Kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi. "Aku tahu."

Padahal kedua-duanya berusaha mengingkari rasa sakit yang semakin memukul-mukul dada. River tidak tahu siapa yang lebih terluka—dirinya atau justru sang Doctor—namun ia tidak berani bertanya. Tidak pula berniat menyentuh buku hariannya.

Biarlah saat-saat terakhir ini diabadikan secara nyata, dan tidak melalui tulisan.

Kedua tubuh berbalut selimut putih. River tertawa seperti anak gadis ketika hidung Doctor menyentuh lekuk lehernya. Sesuatu yang begitu jarang—dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi—terjadi dalam dimensi waktu mereka. Ciuman-ciuman yang terjadi biasanya agresif, tergesa-gesa, dan diikuti oleh ledakan di berbagai penjuru.

Tapi tidak saat ini.

River tidak akan membiarkan apapun merusak momen indahnya. Satu-satunya yang meledak-ledak sekarang adalah perutnya—atau dadanya?—yang begitu bahagia ketika bibir mereka berdua bertaut. Dalam ikatan itu, keduanya berdoa, berharap, memohon: _tolong izinkan kami menikmati waktu lebih lama lagi._

Sekalipun begitu, harapan itu memantul kembali, menyajikan jawaban 'tidak' yang tegas—sekaligus keji—di hadapan mereka. Ruang dan waktu akan bergeser secara tidak stabil jika mereka menunda-nunda lebih lama lagi.

Tapi—ah—lebih baik tidak membicarakan hal-hal sentimental ketika kau bisa berbahagia, kan?

"Aku menetapkan hari ini sebagai hari spesial River Song," kata Doctor. Suaranya begitu riang—kelewat riang, malah—sehingga rasa sakit kembali mendera River. "Jadi pastikan kau menggunakan hak istimewa ini sebaik-baiknya."

River memaksakan senyum. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak tadi?"

Kedipan lelaki itu tidak pernah lebih menggoda lagi. "Sejak awal, malah."

Sejak awal dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk momen ini—entah River harus merasa tersanjung atau terpukul.

"Manisnya," pipi sang Doctor dihadiahi kecupan. "Dan apakah kau keberatan jika aku meminta sarapan di atas tempat tidur?"

"Sama sekali tidak." River mengawas suamiinya mengenakan piyama—hal yang sudah dilakukannya selama dua puluh empat tahun terakhir—dan membalas senyum Doctor. "Nah, kau ingin sarapan apa? Roti panggang? Susu? Teh? Kopi?"

Pukulan di dadanya semakin berat. _Kau berusaha terlalu keras, _Doctor.

"Apapun boleh," ia sengaja mengedip. "Kejutkan aku."

Suaminya hanya tertawa, dan melenggang keluar dari kamar. River dibiarkannya sendirian di dalam kamar, tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan dan kecemasan yang bergradasi menjadi satu.

"Bahagia itu hanya perkara waktu," bisik River pada dirinya sendiri. Suara itu semakin lirih dari waktu ke waktu "Waktu—sekecil apapun—yang—"

Sampai ketika Doctor kembali ke kamar, dengan senampan sarapan lengkap, kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai.

.

.

_Bahagia itu hanya perkara waktu. Waktu, sekecil apapun, yang tidak abadi._

_Dan waktuku, seperti apapun aku berusaha, tidak akan pernah berhenti berjalan mundur. _

_._

_. _

Sebagaimana yang pernah River katakan—dua puluh empat tahun sebelum ini; ketika mereka tengah dilanda konflik terkait kepala Hydroflax—ia bukan orang yang terlahir sentimentil. Sama sekali tidak. Ia adalah pahlawan waktu, ya. Tapi tidak begitu saja mengibarkan jubah bagi orang tersayang—sebab baginya, ia tidak pernah membuang-buang waktu untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tapi River… _lain. _

Mungkin karena wanita itu ikut mengikutinya melintasi waktu, mengawasinya bertransformasi selagi wajahnya tidak pernah berubah—dan Doctor tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu; serta rambutnya; juga senyum miring yang selalu muncul itu—dan Doctor merasa bisa mengandalkannya lebih dari apapun.

Mungkin karena itulah ia rela menyerahkan obengnya—barang yang begitu berharga—kepada orang yang sama bernilainya. Jika obeng itu bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya, maka seharusnya benda itu juga dapat menyelamatkan River.

…atau itulah yang ia percayai.

Diawasinya River, yang duduk di sofa seraya membaca buku harian. Ada ekspresi sedih setiap kali ia mencapai lembar terakhir, dan mengawasi kolom kosong di bagian terbawahnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mengisinya," bisiknya lebih kepada diri sendiri. "Apakah waktu juga akan berhenti?"

_Tidak. _Logika Doctor-lah yang menyahut. _Waktu berjalan terus. Tanpa ampun. Dia bukan sahabat terdekatmu, yang rela menoleh dan mundur ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Ia terus berjalan, menciptakan korban setiap detiknya, dan menghancurkan hati para manusia dalam prosesnya. _

River tersenyum tipis. Seolah-olah konversasi nonverbal Doctor tertangkap olehnya. "Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

Pandangan River lurus kepada buku hariannya, dan Doctor tidak bisa berhenti menatap wanita itu. Ketika ia seharusnya sudah menguasai seni merelakan di hari terakhir, kebersamaannya dengan River justru menolak keharusan itu.

"Kau ingin kubuatkan kopi lagi?" Doctor tidak tahan untuk tidak menghancurkan momen melankolis itu. Dengan gugup ia menelusuri rambut River dengan jemarinya. "Atau kau lebih suka aku duduk di sini dan menemanimu?"

Ia merasakan punggung River menegak. Kepalanya berputar untuk menatap Doctor, dengan sepasang iris cokelat yang diwarnai kilat kesedihan.

(atau itu hanya efek cahaya. Mudah-mudahan saja opsi kedua)

"Besok aku sudah tidak ada di sini lagi," kata River.

"Hmm."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?"

"Memangnya aku akan merasa tidak baik-baik saja?"—_terus saja mengingkari perasaanmu, Doctor—_"Aku yang paling tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Sejak awal aku sudah siap."

River mengerjap. Kilat-kilat sedih itu semakin nyata, dan terkutuklah Doctor atas kalimat kejinya barusan. Ketika senyum wanita itu muncul, hati Doctor terasa disayat-sayat.

"Aku bodoh, kan?" kekeh River. "Kenapa juga aku menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah begitu jelas jawabannya?"

_Karena kau mengharapkan jawabanku berubah menjelang detik terakhir. _

Doctor memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Genggamannya pada pundak River mengerat, dan samar-samar dirasakannya punggung wanita itu bergetar.

Untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan sisi sentimentilnya—yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam—muncul dan menguasai tubuh. Biarkan dia, untuk satu kali ini, menjelma manusia; dan bukan penguasa waktu.

.

.

_"Aku bohong."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Soal yang tadi." Bibirnya dijilat. "Kurasa… setelah kau pergi nanti, aku tidak akan baik-baik saja."_

_Tidak ada jawaban._

_"Waktu boleh saja berakhir, tapi bagaimana dengan kenangan yang tertinggal?" _

_"…mereka tidak akan hilang semudah itu."_

_"Persis."_

_"Jadi itu artinya kau akan merindukanku?" _

_"Spoiler."_

_"Doctor, berhenti bilang 'spoiler' untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kaujawab."_

_"Aku bukannya tidak ingin menjawab—"_

_Dan detik berikutnya, bibir mereka bertemu. Dalam tautan penuh afeksi, serta kuatnya penolakan untuk saling melepas. Adalah sebuah keajaiban bahwa ia mampu melakukan hal itu dengan begitu mahir. _

_"—tapi tidak semua hal perlu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, kan?" _

_"Itu hanya alasanmu untuk mangkir, kan?"_

_Bersamaan dengan waktu yang semakin menipis, mereka tertawa. Menangkap memori menjelang akhir dengan lebih berani. _

_Mereka sudah tidak bisa lari lagi._

.

.

Doctor, 2000 tahun, baru saja terbangun—hanya untuk mendapati sebagian dari dirinya telah mati.

Atau _hilang_. Ya. Pilihan kata kedua sepertinya lebih tepat (dan lebih positif) ketimbang 'mati'.

Suara keras dari _vortex manipulator _membangunkannya. Seperti alarm yang memberitahu bahwa River akan pergi—sudah, malah—dan tidak bisa dicegah lagi.

Tempat tidur itu, yang sebelumnya memiliki eksistensi lain, sudah lenyap. Hangat tubuh River masih tersisa di sana, dan Doctor berguling ke titik itu—merasakan pelukan imajiner dari sisa-sisa keberadaan sang istri.

_Ini konyol._

Ia bangun. Menyibakkan selimut. Meraih kemeja piyama yang tersampir di sisi ranjang, dan mengenakannya dengan perlahan-lahan—sebelum ini ada River yang selalu memandangi adegan itu—sebelum akhirnya menyusupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam sandal kamar.

Waktu_nya _dengan River Song sudah berakhir tepat beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang saatnya memulai hari baru—tanpa keberadaan wanita itu.

–sampai selembar kertas terlipat, yang entah sejak kapan berada di sisi bantal River, menyita perhatiannya.

Doctor meraih kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya. Ia mengenali tulisan tangan River, yang naik-turun dan menggores permukaan kertas dengan cepat. Seolah-olah apa yang tertulis di dalamnya diselesaikan dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin.

.

.

_Hei._

_Sebentar lagi aku sudah harus pergi—jadi kurasa aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat ini. Ketika kau bangun, aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju waktu lain, yang menentukan akhir dari waktuku. _

_Pertemuan kita mungkin tidak begitu menyenangkan—aku memang terlamat mengenalimu; tapi aku tidak berhenti curiga padamu juga. _

_Maksudnya siapa lagi yang luar biasa antusias ketika memasuki TARDIS selain seorang Doctor, kan?_

"Kau mengenalku begitu baik." Senyum tipis melintas di wajahnya.

_Dua puluh empat tahun ini—tidak, semalaman ini—adalah malam terbaik yang pernah kualami. _

_Aku senang melihatmu berusaha. Kadang-kadang kita harus dipaksa berpisah untuk melihat sisi termanis seseorang, kan? _

_Dan aku tidak menyesal—atau mungkin sedikit. Sangat sedikit—_Doctor mendengus ketika membaca bagian itu—_karena malam ini aku tidak menyesal menjadi istri seorang Doctor. _

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu lagi—dalam setelan jas buruk yang kausajikan padaku pada hari pertama kita kembali bertemu; jangan tersinggung—karena itu aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak._

_Tapi… kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?_

Pegangan Doctor pada kertas itu mengerat. Napasnya tajam dan penuh agoni ketika menjawab, "_Spoiler_."

_Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak jawabanmu tanpa harus mendengar. Oke, aku tidak akan bertanya. Aku akan jadi River Song yang kaukenal: berani menerjang bahaya apapun, dan siap menghadapi segala resiko; termasuk kematian itu sendiri. _

_Jadi… setidaknya aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu—tidak, 'sampai ketemu' sepertinya lebih tepat. Mungkin tidak sekarang. Nanti, di belahan dunia lain, pada dimensi waktu lain, dalam tubuh dan wajah yang berbeda. _

_Perpisahan biasanya berakhir dengan kesedihan, begitupula permulaan identik dengan kebahagiaan—tapi izinkan aku menuliskan ini, dari suara hatiku yang terdalam._

Kertas itu mulai basah. Bergetar seiring dengan bertambahnya tetesan air mata. Doctor menolak menghapusnya, sebab cecair itu perlahan-lahan menyatu dengan tinta.

_Aku bahagia._

_Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku bahagia. _


End file.
